Supply and Demand
by suezahn
Summary: A "milk run" mission for supplies promises new opportunities and connections. Part of my Kismet series. (This is still in development, so any feedback and suggestions are very welcome!)
1. Chapter 1

Many thanks to Erin Darroch for the brainstorming and Beta read.

* * *

"Sometimes, walking with a friend, I forget the world." — Grace Paley

"Well, this is it. Welcome to Twani," Han Solo announced as he completed the landing sequence and killed the retro jets of the _Millennium Falcon_ , bringing the starship to a complete rest upon the smooth ground and the deep throb of the sublight engines died away. "From here it's about fifteen minutes to downtown."

Princess Leia Organa rose out of her customary spot in the Navigator's seat behind him, took a step forward to stand between the Captain and his Wookiee copilot, Chewbacca, and peered out the cockpit canopy to study the unfamiliar surroundings of Bothawui's main spaceport and capital city.

Like most spaceports, this one was located on the outskirts of the city proper, and like most spaceports on relatively backwater planets deep within the Mid Rim region, this one was nondescript and utilitarian, little more than a flat and sprawling expanse of terraform, encircled by a simple wall and low-rise prefab structures. In the distance she could just spot the main entrance and Port Authority headquarters, and beyond that the low-level cityscape. All of it was situated in a wide valley surrounded by rolling forest-covered hills, currently ablaze with autumn colors.

There had been a time, decades ago during the Clone Wars, when Bothawui had briefly served a pivotal role in the conflict, but since then it had quickly fallen out of the spotlight. The spaceport still maintained a respectable level of cosmopolitan traffic and clientele due to its midpoint location within the Mid Rim, but Imperial interests and influence had dwindled as priorities had shifted. Which was exactly what drew the _Falcon_ 's occupants to the city now.

"And that's where the open market is located?" Leia asked as she spared another moment to study the wide range of civilian and business spacecraft parked in rows around them. There was a lazy feel to the trickle of flight crews, port technicians, droids, and cargo trolleys weaving between the ships.

Still in the process of shutting down all but the essential systems of his ship, Han answered, "Close enough. That's where the vendors I've dealt with are located. I started with small amounts, then worked up to the bulk stuff once I figured out they wouldn't ask too many questions. They have some stock with them onsite, but their warehouses are here."

"Makes sense. How do you and Chewie usually handle this?"

"Well, ever since that little propaganda broadcast back on Yavin, me and Chewie had to limit being out in public together, so he usually sticks close to the _Falcon_ and handles the deliveries while I meet with the vendors and arrange things."

Han's reminder of that disagreeable publicity stunt following the destruction of the _Death Star_ caused a spike of guilt in Leia. She glanced down at him and was not surprised to find that he had stopped what he was doing and was now looking up at her, no doubt hoping for that exact reaction, which just drove that spike deeper home. He had been right back then to resist participating because it would paint a target on their backs, but that had not stopped her from pushing them anyway. Now she was seeing the fallout from that decision on a personal level. Although she was still full of questions, she broke eye contact and retreated to the rear of the cockpit, allowing them to finish their shutdown procedures. "You've never run into any trouble here with Imperials?"

"Imperials are just one of my troubles, you know…"

She shot an exasperated glance at his back; there was no need to rub it in. "Yes, I know. You didn't answer my question."

"Nah, it's always been quiet, just the usual local authorities. We stay long enough to pick up those supplies and whatever else we need, but we don't like giving the Port Authority too much time to ponder that fake ship registration. Been avoiding the portside cantinas, too. Keeping a low profile so we can keep coming back here."

"Good. That's what I was hoping for. And you think some of these vendors might be inclined toward making more regular exchanges for the Alliance?"

Both Solo and Chewbacca paused and turned back to look at her, Han's expression a mix of confusion and amusement while Chewie was his usual inscrutable self. "You're asking me? This was _your_ idea, Sweetheart. I figured you just arranged this mission to be alone with me for the day."

Leia was prepared for that—she had been preparing herself ever since she had crafted the mission and proposed it to General Rieekan, who had all but suggested the same awkward idea. She gave the Corellian a fearless smile. "That's right. This is _all_ about _you_ , hotshot."

Chewbacca's bark of laughter provided both gratification that she had bested Han this time, as well as a convenient means for her to redirect the conversation. "So what's the best way to get to the market from here?"

"Depends," Han answered, making a vague wave of his hand. "Most of the time I just hop on the public shuttle, but considering the situation, we might be better off renting a speeder. They've got 'em over at the Port Authority terminal."

She nodded in agreement. "Good idea. That'll give us some privacy."

Leia spotted the return of Han's suggestive smirk and rolled her eyes. Although she sometimes found his flirting irritating, there were also moments when she enjoyed teasing him back. It was looking like today might be one of those times. "Maybe I'll just leave you on the ship and take Chewie with me…"

The Wookiee straightened up in his high-backed seat and woofed out a positive response. Having decided months ago that Solo was an unreliable translator, she had tasked herself with learning Chewbacca's complex language. She only caught a couple of his words this time, but Han's expression told her all she needed to know.

"Chewie says he's already taken, so you're stuck with me," Han offered.

 _I rest my case_ , Leia thought, having understood enough to realize that was a fib. _He really is hopeless._

"Nevermind," she sighed. "Go ahead and rent a speeder. I'll be ready by then."


	2. Chapter 2

Leia paused in her efforts to apply eye makeup and inspected the results in the tiny mirror inside the cramped confines of the _Millennium Falcon_ 's fresher. Did she still resemble the young woman who was broadcast across the galaxy a mere nine months ago as the new face of the growing Rebellion?

 _I hope not, but it'll have to do_ , she decided with some finality as she set down the dark eyeliner, then gave one last adjustment to her unlikely hair arrangement. Her long brunette tresses was down and flowing over her shoulders, except for two narrow braids that wrapped back and then joined to form a single one at the back. Between her previous life as royalty and a Senator, and now as a practical outlaw, she rarely appeared in public with her hair down, so there was a certain advantage in doing so today. Her makeup was heavier than she preferred, but it matched the Core Region's current style of thick black eyeliner and dark jeweled hues of eye shadow and lipstick, plus she had added some additional contouring shadow to help confound any possible facial recognition technology. With any luck, the overall effect would help her to blend in rather than stand out.

 _Nothing to see here, it's just me_ , she thought with not a little bit of sad irony.

There was a risk of being recognized today; between her own Imperial bounty and the Deathmark on Captain Han Solo's head, even this "milk run" mission for supplies came with built-in danger. As smugglers, Solo and Chewbacca seemed used to dealing with that sort of threat (or at least they pretended to be), but the sensation was still new to her. All the same, she had decided that her joining in on this mission was worth it, as much for her own sake as that of the Rebellion's.

The truth of the matter was that she had begun to feel a bit stir-crazy. Duty and determination could only do so much to muffle a growing sense of feeling trapped. Monotonous days turned into monotonous months with little to break up the routine. The oppressive nature of the jungle climate at the Serricci base, as well as a wellspring of dark emotions she had been dodging since the destruction of Alderaan, had begun feeding into this growing sense of...something. Frustration? Desperation?

General Rieekan was now in charge of the Serricci base and Leia had a soft touch with the man; she knew how far she could press her advantage of their shared history to get her way. There was the official reason she had given General Rieekan, but she recognized that there was a deeper personal agenda as well—that of escaping the oppressive nature of the base and the jungle that surrounded it. When she had proposed the idea of accompanying Solo and Chewbacca, Rieekan had given her a scrutinizing look and then made a rather insinuating comment about the Corellian smuggler being agreeably sufficient protection. While Rieekan had clearly reached his own conclusions regarding whatever kind of relationship she had or should have with Han, just as so many others had done, he nevertheless approved her request.

Her pre-mission research had revealed that it was autumn in the hemisphere where Twani was located, and the very thought of cool air and colored foliage had been enough to override any misgivings about associating too closely with Han Solo. The rumor mill on base had been working overtime lately and she was loath to give them more grist, but after a failed attempt to stifle the talk by cutting back her interactions with Solo, she had come to the conclusion that gossipers were going to gossip no matter what she did. There was no point in punishing herself by ending their friendship, and so she had resumed occasionally meeting the boys, including Luke Skywalker, for a meal in the mess hall so that all could see how innocent their interactions were. Those moments spent with her friends also worked to help build distance between her and the awful memories of her recent past. However, lately even that had begun to feel as if it was not enough.

There was a newer sense of restlessness now, of longing, that she struggled to define. It felt almost as if she was reaching some breaking point. Maybe it was the approaching anniversary of the Battle of Yavin, or maybe it was this still-unsatisfactory status quo she had established with Han Solo. Maybe it was something else entirely, or some impossible combination of all the above. She just had the sensation that things were building up, and she held out a hope that this little excursion could dispel it.

 _Not that there's anything going on between us_ , she amended with a touch of annoyance. Sure, there had been that one memorable kiss they had shared the night before that disastrous Majority party for Luke, but it almost felt like an aberration now; Han had not pressed for anything more since upholding his promise to deliver to Leia a belated Majority gift of her own. He still flirted—that was his nature—but there had been no opportunity or obvious push for more incidents. She continued to utilize the makeshift cabin the _Falcon_ 's crew Han had constructed in the Number Three hold months ago when they had retrieved General Rieekan, which cut down on awkward encounters in the main bunkroom. The fact that her mind incessantly rehashed that moment when they had kissed was immaterial. Wondering or even hoping that there might be more to come was pointless and a distraction.

Leia stood as far back from the mirror as the tiny room allowed so she could get a last glimpse at her nondescript outfit. It was made up of borrowed items from a few of her female colleagues back on the Serricci base, items she felt would be appropriate for a young woman of moderate means about to spend the day outdoors in the cool autumn air. Her top was long-sleeved and fastened up the front to an open collar, and made of a soft dark green fabric that complimented the natural auburn highlights in her hair, and she had also found a set of dark brown trousers that tucked neatly into her own version of spacer's boots, a nice touch she figured would help her to blend in. The overall effect was softer than her unflattering Rebel base attire of uniforms or coveralls; she looked ready to enjoy a day at the market, which was how she felt.

With a final reassuring smile at her reflection, she gave herself a decisive nod and exited into the crew cabin, then headed out into the ring corridor and followed it back to the rear of the ship where her temporary cabin was located. She had debated briefly on whether or not to arm herself, but since Twani was a port city still considered a bit on the wild side, and because her enthusiasm didn't negate the reality of her situation, she had little choice but to carry a blaster. Besides, it was not her nature to rely solely on someone else to protect her, and there was always the possibility of becoming separated from Captain Solo at some point. With yet another decision made, she paused long enough to strap the belt and small flap-style holder around her waist. Then she grabbed the lightweight waist-length brown leather jacket and a simple, roomy shoulder bag for any small purchases she might make along the way.

Moments later, Leia descended the entrance ramp of the _Falcon_ and was greeted by both the crisp fall air and the sight of Han Solo standing beside a high-end luxury speeder parked nearby. Both had the effect of momentarily taking her breath away. The vehicle's flawless red paint sparkled in the late morning sun and the bubble canopy was tinted dark enough to be almost completely opaque. It was the exact opposite of nondescript. The Corellian was dressed in his usual Blood-striped trousers and high spacer's boots, but he'd ditched the black vest and had donned a tailored blue flight jacket that was new to her; she would have been lying if she had said it was not a flattering improvement. He was nonchalantly leaning against the speeder, boots crossed, and he flashed her a bright grin as handsome as it was devilish.

"What do you think?"

Leia was not about to voice what she really thought about the tableau before her. Instead, she shook her head. "That was the _least_ flashy thing they had?"

"You said to rent something. You didn't say 'rent something boring'."

 _I refuse to let him bait me today_ , she thought as she came to a stop in front of him. _I'm going to enjoy this day, even if it kills us!_

"That's coming out of your commission," she said, content to leave him wondering whether or not she was teasing as she walked past him and around to the passenger's side of the speeder. Still, she failed to hide her own grin as she thought, _He's not going to make this easy for me, but I'm ready for him_.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I went back and revised the first two chapters a bit, so you may want to reread first.

* * *

From the moment Princess Leia emerged from his ship and Han got a good look at the transformation in her appearance, his own spirits soared like one of the colorful leaves fluttering by in the brisk autumn air.

Walking toward him was a whole new category of "Leia" to file away in his growing collection of images; next to the scared but fierce young woman in flowing Senatorial gown, and the statuesque princess with ample cleavage who stretched up to drape a ridiculous hero's medal around his neck, and the sometimes grim and always no-frills Rebel leader, and even the rare and exotic woman whom he occasionally spotted running along the outskirts of the Serricci jungle base in tight athletic gear. Before him now was an all new Leia in casual and comfortable attire, her fantastic hair cascading down and her face expertly painted as if she was ready to spend a day hitting all the main attractions on Coruscant. He was not sure he would have recognized her on the street, but he certainly would have given her a second glance.

 _I definitely need to recalibrate my expectations for today_ , he thought as his grin grew wider.

Earlier, when Han had teased the princess about her uncharacteristically flabby mission statement for this trip, he was only half joking. There had been no conference room briefing with administrative staff, no clear definition of goals, nor even the usual precursor speech about how important this effort was to the greater good. Instead, she had simply approached him the day before and asked if he would be willing to return to the market where he restocked his own ship and sometimes picked up additional supplies for their base; only after he had agreed did she announce that she would be accompanying him. There had been no additional explanation forthcoming. All of it was so out of the ordinary that Han was not only surprised, but his sense of curiosity had been piqued. It almost felt as though he were collaborating with Leia on something not quite above boards, and he had to admit that he liked the sensation.

Han was discovering that this woman was not averse to a little spontaneity, or to taking an unorthodox route if the destination was worth it; it was a side of her that appealed to him and compensated for her tendency toward focusing only on business. Han had taken a calculated risk in proposing that Majority Day kiss while sharing a quiet moment with Leia two months ago, and to his everlasting delight, she had taken him up on it. He had hoped that the simple but indisputable kiss signaled a new and much more pleasurable stage in their friendship, but the series of mishaps immediately afterward—her unfortunate over-imbibing during Luke's Majority party and the subsequent uptick in cruel rumors leading to his assault on a Rebel officer—had caused the exact opposite result. Leia became withdrawn, limiting business interactions with him to a minimum and avoiding personal situations entirely. She had ducked his attempts to even talk with her, leaving him frustrated by the apparent snubbing of their relationship.

Those couple of months of nothing but thankless work had served as yet another awakening of sorts for Han. It was the closest he had come, since the Battle of Yavin, to making good on his threats to leave. But it was his near-fatal mission to the Onderon system that seemed to trigger yet another reversal of fortune. His urgent and brief message, then subsequent disappearance for several days, must have had an affect on Leia because she had rushed aboard the _Falcon_ the moment they returned. She had surprised him by tending his wounds, the intimacy of the act reviving his hopes. He wanted to believe the exchange had signaled she was ready to resume exploring the boundaries of their relationship, but she still seemed to change her mind daily about how to treat him. It left him uncertain about whether to press the topic or ease off, and the subtle warning he had received the night of the party from her friend, Lieutenant Keris Aldric, added to his frustration at the mixed signals she kept sending. Maybe it was just his imagination, but there seemed a deeper something between them now—an undertow tugging at him, threatening to pull him out to sea if he was not careful.

All of which made her sudden suggestion of this semi-clandestined mission seem all the more odd. Another factor that made this mission so different was that there was no droid to irritate him. Hell, that fact alone probably explained why they had remained amiable throughout the jump to Bothawui. He knew they were both temperamentally incapable of avoiding teasing one another, but none of those barbs today were so sharp that they could not laugh off the sting. They had fallen into a comfortable situation he found very agreeable. Plus, she looked amazing.

 _I'm going to enjoy this!_

Han touched the access keypad on the speeder and the canopy rolled back. He started walking around the vehicle, with the intention of giving the princess a supporting hand, but she had already begun climbing in and sliding down into the plush passenger's spot. _So much for gallantry_ , he groused to himself as he reversed course. Nine months of military life had clearly worn off on her.

He clambered into the driver's seat and settled in beside her, then lowered the canopy and fired up the engine. The luxurious purr made Han hum in accompaniment and he spared a moment to fondle the hand-crafted leather-bound controls, then glanced over at his passenger with a sensuous smile. "Hmmmm, I could get used to this."

The skeptical glance Leia returned, complete with raised eyebrow, did not take away from her attractiveness. "Not for very long, I'd wager."

"True, not at the rates you're paying me," he quipped back, although he removed the sting by widening his smile. "It's my birthday coming up, in case you're looking for ideas..."

If he had not already had Leia's full attention, he certainly did now. He suspected her surprise was due more to his volunteering such a personal tidbit than it was by his timing. "Is it really?"

"Every year."

Her expression turned contemplative as she glanced around the luxurious interior of the speeder. "And this is what you want?"

"A guy can dream, can't he?" Gripping the throttle, Han eased the sleek machine into motion and steered them toward the spaceport gateway in the distance. As they passed down the row of spacecraft parked along the flight deck, he pointed at one particular craft that stood out even among the odd assortment of ships from around the universe. It was a private craft designed for speed and sheer visual impact rather than practicality; it sat low to the ground and looked lethally fast. "Speaking of dreaming...Did you see that thing?"

Leia had to sit up and lean forward to see past him. "It's nice, but what could you do with something like it?"

He paused long enough to stare at her as if she'd just spoken in tongues. "I'd _fly_ it, sweetheart."

She released a little mystified sound of acknowledgement, as if realizing she was missing the point. "I suppose so, although there's barely enough room for two in there."

Han's gaze had coasted back to linger with envy upon the sporty starship, but then he turned back to her as her words finally sank in. Only when he spotted the quirked up grin did he realize what was happening. "You're just goading me, aren't you?"

The princess was struggling to keep a straight face. "Maybe." She opened the bag on her lap and pulled out a sheet of folded paper with handwriting on it.

"What's that?" he prompted.

"It's a list of items the Mess Hall staff handed me. I told them I'd do my best, but no promises."

"So this _is_ just a shopping trip?"

"No," Leia corrected. "It's more than 'just a shopping trip.' I'd like to talk with some of these vendors you've been dealing with to see if we can't arrange larger shipments at a more reasonable price."

"So this is just a _big_ shopping trip."

"No, it's _not_ just—" Leia stopped herself with obvious effort, some of her more typical frustration beginning to seep through. Instead, she let out a slow breath and continued. "Yes, it's a shopping trip. If you'd be happier waiting in the speeder…"

"Not at all, I come here all the time, remember? Besides, General Rieekan would probably kill me if I let you wander around alone."

"What General Rieekan doesn't know…" Leia trailed off and gave him a pointed look.

Han had several ideas on how to interpret that open-ended comment, but he suspected most of them would be wrong. "So read me the list."

Humoring him, Leia used a delicate finger to keep her place as she began to tick off each item. "Amber-root—that's easy enough. Gihaal in oil, although Goddess knows why anyone would request that. Varos fruit. T'ssolok. Uj'ayl syrup. Kavasa fruit—no problem, you've been getting those already. Khoro beans. Corellian spices—I'll let you pick those out. Tihaar. Ghoba rice. Blue Milk, not reconstituted. Tok nut butter. Beru Beans, smoked _and_ sweet. Seera juice…. Heh, they wrote 'any kind of peppers' with peppers underlined. Galla seeds. Bantha steaks. Tertium powder. Nilluk strips. Fresh Tigmary. Silverleaf—I know you've found that before, too. Canron preserves. Gartro eggs. Tihaar. Kashyyyk wheat flour. Mutandan porf—never heard of it! Huttese Spice—I think that's somebody's idea of a joke." She sighed as she scanned further down the sheet before giving up, refolding the sheet, and stashing the unfinished list into the pocket of her jacket. "Honestly, this is just a wish list. Half of it is alcohol and I'm not making _that_ mistake again."

Han chuckled, keeping his eyes on the road as he piloted through the gateway and merged into the stream of traffic that joined the spaceport, warehouse district, and the city outskirts. "So what _are_ you looking for?"

"Well, some of these are doable. A few are luxuries outside our budget. But right now I think we need to focus on the basics. Anything to enhance or expand what we already have. You've been very good at finding deals on extras, which has been extremely helpful and appreciated."

The princess was rather stingy when it came to complimenting him on anything, so he knew she was sincere and it was gratifying to learn his efforts had not gone unnoticed. Han was not the blushing type, but he had the distinct impression that the cockpit was growing warmer. Almost an afterthought, he answered, "You're welcome." Unsure of what else to say at that moment—his track record for destroying pleasant moments between them was abysmal—he tightened his grip on the steering yoke and searched for something that would not come off wrong. A bit of companionable silence settled upon them for a little while before he spared a glance at her.

Leia seemed engrossed in watching the new scenery sliding past outside, but as if sensing his look, she turned her head and met his eyes. He swore he saw the hint of a smile again before she returned her gaze forward. He was reminded of the somewhat perplexing dichotomy of Leia—of her not-quite-coquettish shyness tempered with a headstrong bravery that impressed him. It was a continual challenge attempting to understand or gauge her reactions. Not that he minded a challenge. Maybe it was time to start testing her boundaries again. "Chewie's been asking me if you're ever going to join us for dinner again," he prodded. It wasn't entirely a lie—his partner _had_ asked him some time ago.

Her head swiveled back and she studied him for a moment. Although that little smile was still present, there was a hint of skepticism in her voice now. "Has he?"

"Sure. Why wouldn't he? We're all friends, remember?"

Han's suspicion that she had seen through his subterfuge was confirmed when she broke eye contact and appeared to grow a little self-conscious. "Of course. You're right. Well, maybe we just need a good occasion, like a birthday…"

Han gave a soft laugh and nodded. "Right, like a birthday."

"And I already know what you want…"

Han nearly did a doubletake, suddenly wondering if she was flirting and verging into double-entendre territory. She really was a mystery. "Don't go getting my hopes up, Your Highness."

"Like you said, you can always dream. Who knows, maybe if we pass around the flight helmet…"

Han chuckled, enjoying the absurdity of her suggestion. He glanced over again to find she was still studying him. As if caught off guard, she shifted her eyes away, back out toward the rows of low buildings passing by as they entered the city proper.

"Exactly. I'm afraid you may have to settle for something smaller," she added in a quieter voice.

 _Don't even go there_ , Han thought to himself with a sigh. _Just keep driving_.


End file.
